The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus mounting a heat-generating element(s) therein.
Conventionally, in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. Hei 6-214067 (JP-A 214067 (1994)), for example, there is disclosed that a heat-accumulating member is attached onto a heat-generating element, in particular, on page 2 and FIG. 1 thereof.
In general, paraffin is used to be such the heat-accumulating material.
Though the paraffin shows a heat-absorption effect at the highest, in particular, during the time when it changes from a solid condition into a liquid condition, however to begin with, since the paraffin itself is inferior in the heat conductivity thereof, the larger in an area in contact with between the heat-generating element and the paraffin, the higher an effect thereof.
However, with such the surface contact with the semiconductor element, in relation to the prior art mentioned above, there is a restriction or limit on the contacting area, and it takes a time to transfer the heat into an entire of the heat-accumulating element, thereby bringing about a problem of lowering the thermal responsibility in the heat-accumulating material.